


The World at Large

by mander3_swish



Series: Float On [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Photographer!Brian, Dancer!Justin, a few weeks after Pittsburgh Pride 2002<br/>Prompt: qaf_land's Mini Big Bang Challenge. Prompts are listed with each short piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World at Large

1\. Gus - Loft - "That does it, I'm having a peephole installed in this thing."

Brian didn't mean for them to meet the way they did, didn't really mean for them to meet at all. Lindsay 'popped by' the loft one Saturday morning, disgustingly early, with a nearly two-year-old Gus in tow, and while Brian was usually always happy to see his son, he wasn't impressed that she just showed up, unannounced. Perhaps someday he might grow out of his overwhelming need to answer the door when people bang on it incessantly - or just put in a peephole or some sort of security camera. 

He was especially peeved because Justin was still there, lightly snoring in his bed; he did not want anyone to know that he'd been bending his rules lately - you know, reputation and all. 

"Did I interrupt something?"

Brian put his hands over Gus' ears. "Oh, only my morning blowjob."

"Brian!" she cried in modest embarrassment, but one would think she'd be used to that, coming from Brian, after all these years. 

They heard stirring from the bedroom. "Justin, make sure you put some clothes on before coming out here. We have company," Brian playfully called out, giving him the heads up that would save them all from making this situation even more awkward. 

Justin came down the steps, all bleary eyed and with a sweet case of bedhead, looking all adorable. "Oh my god Brian, is this the infamous Gus?! He looks just like you!" he exclaimed, pulling Gus up into his arms. He whispered into Gus' ear, "I'll tell you a secret. When I was little, I had a teddy bear named Gus, and he was cute, just like you." Then he gave his belly a little tickle, which elicited an enormous giggle-fit from Gus.

Brian didn't know what to think or how to get himself out of this horrible, awful predicament.

"Just take a deep breath, Brian," Lindsay offered, seeing the queasy look on Brian's face.

2\. "When I said you could paint my cock, I didn't mean you could turn my dick green."  
Between his hours at Babylon and sleeping and then actually attending class, Justin was incredibly behind on his project work. Plus, there was *shhhh* all the time he and Brian had been spending together. Most of it was fucking or sleeping or ordering Thai food, but they had some good laughs telling stories about their friends and the horrible people at work. 

So, it came down to either convince Brian to let him use him as a model or not ~~get to fuck his tight little ass~~ see him for a couple of days while he finished the project. 

When Justin finally let him see the finished project, Brian didn't know what to think. Certainly, it was evident that Justin was supremely talented, but it was also, sort of... weird. 

"Um, why is my dick green?"

"It's all green, Brian," he replied, sighing. "We were assigned the color and then had to create a monochromatic rendering of a subject of our choice."

"Sure, but my dick. is. green."

"You hate it."

"No, it's not that," Brian tried to backpedal, "it's just..."

"Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have showed it to you. But it's just for the lame assignment. It's not like anybody my prof is gonna see it."

Phew. "But I will say, besides the color, the likeness is perfect. You must have really been studying up with all the time you've spent worshipping my cock."

"Brian!" Justin cried, giving him a playful slap on the arm. 

3\. Babylon  
Watching Justin dance at the club, Brian wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. On one hand, he got to enjoy watching him dance around in next to nothing. But is was the having to share that view with the rest of the patrons that gave him this tinge of possessiveness and jealousy that he wished would just go away. It wasn't like him and he was starting to get irritated at himself. Usually, when he has had a taste of something, that's enough to satisfy the urge. It seemed Justin, however, was a completely different phenomena.

4\. Floor  
It was on their apartment floor that Justin and Daphne seemed to have the longest, most detailed, and important conversations about their lives - or love lives to be more specific. Usually copious of amounts of margaritas and junk food were involved.

Daphne got to hear ALL the sexy details of the Brian and Justin show, and she ate. it. up. There was one particular story involving cherries, whipped cream, and silk ties that she hoped she would never forget, but it _will_ make it awkward if she ever gets to meet the infamous Brian Kinney. 

She wasn't sure at first what the deal was with Justin fucking around with Brian because that's all it seemed like at first - sex and more sex and lots of it. However, recently Justin just seemed so damned happy whenever he's home and not passed out in bed that Daphne thought everything must be going fabulously. Or she really hoped it was. Justin deserved to be happy after all of the crap he went through with his parents when he came out and then when he moved out recently.

5\. Lemon Bars  
Justin hung out at the diner quite often since moving to Liberty Avenue three months ago, but the first time he and Brian showed up there - together - it was like no other experience...ever.

It was the Monday morning of the third week of their... this thing had been going on. Justin had spent the night, and they decided to grab a quick breakfast at the diner before Brian drove Justin to class.

Well, you can imagine the scene Debbie caused when she realized her 'Sunshine' and the 'Asshole' were there - together. There were hugs and kisses and pinches on the cheek for Justin and loving smacks for Brian and threats about family dinner at her and Vic's next weekend. 

While she was happy for Brian, she did pull Justin aside before they left. Handing him a to-go box filled with lemon bars, she gave him some sage advice to place more weight on Brian's actions than on his words because he'll always do right, even if his mouth is saying something else. 


End file.
